Scars
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: There is a reason why we have scars. They serve a purpose to not only remember what has happened in the past, but also to commence the healing process. China and Japan have to discover what needs to be healed before the New Year begins.


**Hey guys. Happy New Year's Eve!**

**This is my first time writing for China and Japan, so I hope I did well.**

**Some this is based off the extra story in the manga **_**The Story of China and Teensy Japan**_**. After Japan betrays China, the manga never really went into the depth the pain and sorrow that occurred afterwards, so I wanted to attempt it. **

**After studying World War Two for the umpteenth time in high school, I've been extremely interested in it, and this is the first time I stumbled upon the Chinese wars during that time.**

**So I can shut up all the self-proclaimed Hetalia history nerds who are eager to nitpick and point out tiny errors that are no big deal, don't forget that this idea came from a historically fiction manga, so everything may not be historically correct. Beat you to it... ha ha. **

**I hope you don't think I'm biased towards a certain country, because that's not the case at all. I'm just going by history. Or maybe I'm just worrying too much. Before I know it, I'll be paranoid like China is around Russia. :)**

**Well, here we go.**

* * *

_**Title: **__Scars_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Warning: **Slight NiChu and alcohol use.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hetalia._

_**Summary: **__It's New Year's Eve at America's house, and the countries of the world are gathered to celebrate. America's idea of a joke turns into a fit of rage after China and Japan are locked together in a bedroom. Events of the past are brought up, and none of them are cheerful memories._

* * *

China sighed as he trudged up the driveway of America's mansion.

_Oh why did I agree to come? _China moaned to himself. _This isn't even my country's New Year, aru. _

China tentatively reached his hand out to ring the doorbell, but hesitated, the blaring rock music and yells of other countries making him want to flee. Shaking his head, China rang the doorbell, doubting that anyone would hear it. Nonetheless, America opened the door. China immediately knew that he was drunk.

"Heyy Chiiinaa!" America slurred. "You're late, dude! It's already 11 o'clock!"

"Well, I forgot about our time zone differences aru, and since I'm twelve hours ahead from here, I thought I was leaving in good time, aru." China explained.

"Well, whatever! Come on in!" America dragged the Asian country in.

"Hey! Back off, aru!" China huffed.

"Oi! China's here!" And equally drunken England cheered.

"Opium's drunk, too, aru? I will never understand western traditions." China groaned.

China walked around the mansion to see if he could find anyone who was sensible enough to hang out with. Germany was busy chasing Italy down who was streaking again, so they were out of the question. Russia was a definite no, especially with Belarus and Ukraine around.

France was flirting with Seychelles, who simply brushed him off. He didn't want France to make advances on him again, so China walked past them. Spain, who was drinking as well, was crying to Romano, asking why he hated him so much. Romano was looking around, embarrassed while trying to make Spain let go of him.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Romano snapped.

"But whyyyy?" Spain whined, his hand reaching down Romano's body.

China winced as he heard the splitting echo of Romano slapping Spain.

China quickly walked away, hearing Romano shout "I'll have the cops arrest you for sexual assault!"

As China walked further, he could see Prussia and Austria arguing over whatever while Hungary was preparing to strike Prussia with her frying pan. Poland, who decided to cross-dress, was asking Lithuania how he looked. Sealand, who wasn't even invited to the party, was bugging Latvia and Estonia. Finland was awkwardly talking to Sweden, who kept his cold stare on the stuttering nation.

"God, what is up with everybody, aru?" China sighed.

A bullet suddenly zipped by China, barely missing him.

"Aiyah!" China cried, jumping back.

"I don't care if I'm not in my house! I will not tolerate your obscenity, Italy!" Switzerland shouted to the still streaking Italy. He cocked his rifle for another round.

"Big bruder!" Liechtenstein cried.

"Geez, are all western parties like this?!" China cried, hurrying past Switzerland's target range.

He bumped into another nation, making him fall.

"Oh, forgive me, aru. I-" China looked down to see he knocked over Japan. China's apologetic expression immediately turned cold.

Japan stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't need your apologies. Why are you even here? This isn't your New Year, so why don't you go home?"

With that, Japan walked away, leaving a red-faced China behind.

"I can't believe you! You need to learn to respect your elders, aru!" China shouted.

China stormed away in the opposite direction, fuming.

_Why am I getting so upset, aru? This isn't the first time he's been like this. Why didn't I stay home like Korea and Taiwan?_

China was envious of Japan's emotional restraint. While Japan remained collected, China exploded in no time at all.

_I used to be firm like that... what happened to me?_

China shook it off and walked back to the front of the house, determined to enjoy the party the best he could.

* * *

A more sober America scanned his house, watching the other nations enjoy themselves. His eyes landed on China, who was standing in a corner taking small bites off of a hot dog.

_He's all alone..._

America looked around some more, his gaze fixed on Japan now, who was watching Germany scold Italy, somewhat amused.

_Geez, why are Japan and China the only ones not partying? Hmmm... I have an idea._ America grinned evilly.

He grabbed England, who was still somewhat drunk. "What do you want, you wanker?" He snapped.

"China and Japan are being party poopers! I need your help to spice things up a bit!" America replied.

"And why would I get involved in another one of your stupid schemes?" England asked, hiccupping.

America tapped his chin. "...because you get to use a scone!"

England eyes immediately brightened. "Oh, is that so? Fine, I'll do it. Not because I want to. Only because of the scone part."

"Alright, listen up, this is the plan..."

* * *

America approached China with some punch.

"Hey, broseph, you look thirsty. Here's some punch." America smiled, handing him the red drink.

"Oh, thank you, aru." China replied, taking a sip. "So, where's Opium?"

"Oh, he's off doing whatever. He's still a bit drunk, so for all I know, he could be putting on one of his fairy costumes." America shrugged.

Minutes later, China gulped down the rest of the punch. "Hey, America, do you have any more of this punch? For some reason, it's extremely captivating, aru."

America's grin widened. "Sure thing, pal. I'm glad you like it!"

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

China slammed down his fifth cup of punch, feeling the effects of the alcohol America spiked the drink with.

"Ahhh! Why is Dragon here, aru yo?" China slurred, walking towards a painting of George Washington.

"I think it got the job done." America muttered.

America took China's arm. "Dude, you look totally wasted. How about you come lay down?"

"Ehh? Wèishéme yào zhèyàng ne?" China asked in his native language.

"Uh, just come on." America replied, having no idea what he said.

He took the Asian country upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Unlocking it, he quickly pushed China inside before locking it again.

"Ow! What gives, aru?" The red-faced nation groaned, shakily standing up.

In his current state, he didn't really understand what was going on. He then spotted Japan sitting on the bed, and despite being moderately drunk, he froze.

"Wha- what are you doing here, aru?" China asked, stumbling backwards.

"I could ask you the same." Japan replied coolly. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo!" China replied.

"Sure you aren't." Japan sighed. "So, how did you get in here?"

"America! He pushed me inside." China replied. "What about you?"

"England-san approached me in a fairy cosplay and cornered me in here using a scone." Japan explained. "It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen."

"You're the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." China snapped, staggering. "I'm getting out of here, aru!"

China twisted the doorknob, but to no avail. "Gāisǐ! He locked it, aru!"

Japan "tsked" and looked away. "Well, this is the worst. I expected to enjoy time with Germany-san and Italy-san while celebrating the New Year, not get locked in a room with medium country."

"That's not nice, aru!" China whined. "I still don't understand why your kanji for my country means medium country, aru! Is that all I mean to you?"

Japan remained silent, refusing to look at him.

China sat down on the ground, pulling his legs up so his chin can rest on his knees. "You used to be such a joy to be around, aru. Even though you disowned me, and made fun of me, I still adored you as my little brother. But then... you betrayed me. I still can't believe you struck me with that sword. The scar is still on my back, aru."

Japan closed his eyes. "You're being extremely sentimental today, China. Maybe it is because you're under the influence."

China stood up, his eyes narrowed and his face redder.

_Japan has avoided the past for too long, pretending like nothing happened, aru. Pretending he has never hurt anyone. It is time for me to tell him how I feel about this, aru!_

If it wasn't for China's intoxication, he would never have had the courage to walk over to Japan, grab him by the shirt, and get in his face.

"Don't look down on me, aru!" China shouted. "Despite your claims, I am still your former charge, aru! I taught you everything I knew! My language, my culture, my art, my culinary skills, _everything_! But then, you took everything and didn't appreciate it. You took my Chinese symbols and change them around to kanji! Then, you degrade my name more by having my name mean medium country, aru!"

Japan remained blank, his eyes not showing any kind of reaction. Chuckling darkly, China released Japan. "That's another that pisses me off, aru. You have taught yourself to restrain all of your emotions. I bet when your emperors of the past died, you never once mourned for them, aru. This is probably why no one knew what was going on in your mind during the Sino-Japanese War and World War Two, aru."

Japan winced slightly, but it was not noticeable enough for China to pick up on it.

"I have said before the 20th century that war has changed you, aru. But in that second World War... I don't know what happened to you..."

China began to tremble. "You bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. You invaded my country and Korea, aru. You took over Manchuria and stripped it of its resources. And then..."

Tears welled up in China's eyes as he remembered the horrors of the 1930s and 40s.

"..._Nanking_."

Japan closed his eyes once more, keeping his composure.

_China, please don't bring that up..._

China trembled. He knew he had to tell Japan how he felt during those awful times, or else Japan will always run away from what happened.

"Out of all the wars I've fought against you, this is the worst, aru, and the one I'm having the most trouble reconciling with, aru. Why did you kill so many of my people?!" China shouted. "The Battle of Shanghai was pointless, because you and your soldiers still advanced, aru! Then, you captured the city of Nanking, and killed thousands of my innocent people! Mostly for _entertainment_, aru! I still remember begging you to spare my people, but your cold eyes were bloodstained, and you could no longer feel compassion, aru!"

Japan winced again, this time a bit more noticeably.

"You didn't even spare the women and children! Your soldiers went door to door, looking for women and young girls, only to rape and kill them! The massacre was a horrendous sight, aru! I wept for every life lost! A part of me died during that time, and nothing will ever revive it again!"

China's tears spilled over, running down his face in cascades.

"Because of you, my body was weak and in pain! Even the scar on my back opened up from time to time, and it would bleed for a long time, aru! This reckless killing went on and on, and I thought it would never stop. Finally, thanks to your General Iwane Matsu, your damn soldiers finally left, but only because you supposedly "restored order", aru!"

China broke down, slumping to the floor. "What did I do that was so horrible that it caused you to attack me, aru? Why did you feel the need to invade and kill for your own selfish gain? I can never look at you, Germany, and Italy the same way ever again, aru. Even though Germany and Italy didn't really have anything to do with my country, thinking about the horrors they spread throughout Europe still makes me tremble, aru. And now, you continue to deny your part in tearing down my country by what your people are learning, aru! I know your history books don't include that! They have no idea of your war crimes during this time, aru! Soon, not one Japanese person will know of your terrible crimes, aru!"

China clenched his fists and looked up at Japan, his tear stained face masked in rage. "Japan...! Japan... _wǒ hèn nǐ_!" He shouted.

Japan sat there, shaking slightly. Even though his face remained calm, he was broken up on the inside.

"...What do you want from me?" Japan asked. "Shouldn't you be happy? America dropped two atomic bombs in my country. One in Hiroshima and one in Nagasaki. The explosions and radiation was devastating, and killed over a quarter of a million people from burns, radiation sickness, or debris. And I can assure you my people from generations to come will learn about my country's shameful surrender to the Allies. You were part of the Allied Forces. So that was a victory for you, China. To think that now in the 21st century America and I get along so well.

"I am not sorry for what happened, because the past is in the past. There is a reason why my country is the nation of the rising sun. I admit, I am kind of in denial about what happened in your country, but that's over now. And now, knowing your struggles during that time, I... can accept what has happened. And even though I will never admit it to anyone else. General Matsui was right. He was right saying that what we were doing in Nanking was regrettable."

Japan looked up at China, his blank eyes a bit warmer. "There is a reason why we have scars, China. The scar on your back, the scar in your country, and the scar in my country all serve a purpose to not only remember what has happened in the past, but also to commence the healing process. I'm still trying to heal from the atomic bombs, and even though nothing will go back to the way it was, a new day can give us a fresh start to becoming greater nations than we once were. Also, you need to realize that I am not and will never be the Japan you knew as a child. Those days are over."

China's eyes widened as he stared at Japan. Down below, the rest of the nations were doing the ten second countdown to the New Year.

"I want to make a fresh start... how about you?" Japan asked.

China smiled softly, drying his eyes. "Sure, aru."

"Five... four... three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The nations of the world shouted.

China and Japan didn't know who made the move, but the two ended up sharing a soft kiss, neither party moving away. When Japan came back to Earth moments later, he quickly broke it off, clearing his throat.

"That... that was just a moment of weakness. Don't take it seriously." He muttered.

China blushed and looked away. "Um, right, aru!"

Japan eyed China before focusing his sight on the floor.

_I don't hate you China... at least in this day I don't. I don't know how I feel about you. In many cases, I dislike you, but in others... we're just fine. China is still a little drunk, so I'm sure he'll forget about this conversation and the kiss later on today._

America barged in the bedroom door, wearing a party hat and a noisemaker pressed in between his lips.

"Yo, Happy New Year, dudes! Come on out and join the party!" He grinned, dragging the two Asian countries out by the arm.

China and Japan looked at each other and chuckled at America.

_Well... I guess China isn't so bad..._ Japan thought to himself.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**There you go! I hope you have, or had, depending on when you're reading this, a good New Years! May 2013 help heal the scars you may have received from 2012 or years past. I know I have some scars that need to be healed, and I'm hoping for the best!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. **

**Ja ne! **

**PRK**

_**Translations**_

_**Wèishéme yào zhèyàng ne?- **__Why should I?_

_**Gāisǐ!- **__Dammit!_

_**Wǒ hèn nǐ!- **__I hate you!_


End file.
